A Bite to Remember
by dragoon811
Summary: Masquerade. Vampires. Smut. What more is there to say? (Written for the 2014 samhain-smut on livejournal) SSHGLM
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings/Content:** Biting, a bit of blood, a hint of slash, a pinch of anal play, and, of course, a smoldering-hot threesome. Read at your discretion. This is, of course, smut. Pure, unadulterated smut. Do NOT read if you are not into such things, or are under age. Get it? Got it? Good.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The world of Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me, nor am I making any money from the writing of this delicious piece of fiction.  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Many thanks to krazyredhead and StrongHermione for your fantastic beta/Brit-pick work, and Vanessa, Toby, and Jesi for being my cheerleaders! You gals are lifesavers!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Hermione adjusted her mask, thankful for its presence. There were so many women crowded into the Ministry bathroom – which had, thankfully, been cleaned for the event. Last Samhain, she'd heard, they had set off perfuming charms and called it done – and she hated being recognized at events. It always turned into her trying to politely extricate herself from claustrophobic conversations with coattail-riding adulators.

Ugh. Really, she should quit the Ministry and find a new, more fulfilling occupation.

Still, the mask was doing its job and no one had recognised her. It was a sexy thing, black velvet edged in rhinestones that caught the light and brought more attention to her eyes than her rather identifiable hair. Making a face at her reflection, Hermione touched up her lipstick and fought her way into a cubicle, desperate for a pee.

It took several moments of struggling with her dress before she gave up and removed it, using a temporary Sticking Charm to keep it off the floor. Sitting uncomfortably in her too-tight strapless bra and her knickers around her ankles, Hermione stroked the delicate velvet fabric with a smile. She loved the dress. She'd spent two weeks with Ginny, poring over ideas. It was designed for one specific purpose.

To make Severus Snape lose control.

She shuffled her precarious heels against the tile floor. So far, her dress hadn't won her anything more from her beau of the past year (year and a half if you asked him) but both eyebrows raising when they'd met up hours ago in the main room with the rest of the guests as the clock chimed midnight to signal the start of the evening. Granted, those eyebrows, arched expressively behind the matte black mask, was a triumph in and of itself. Shame his eyes were so impossible to read even without the slight covering.

Hermione fiddled with the stockings she wore as other witches took their turns fixing makeup or hair or using the adjacent stall. She was still surprised they'd managed to keep things secret this long. Oh, Harry and Ron knew, even if they still didn't quite understand, but they'd managed to keep it out of the press and away from the general public. The only reason they'd come to the ball was because they could wear masks. Otherwise, they'd have made their excuses and spent an evening in at either her rarely-used flat or his rather remote home.

In all of their time together – and he did insist it was a year and a half and that she just hadn't been paying proper attention while he was courting her the first six months, damn his tendency towards the subtle – and especially since they'd gleefully taken themselves off to the bedroom, Severus had been... holding back. Not just in bed, but something else that eluded her, and it was driving her mad. So she'd settled for trying to drive him wild in bed: it wasn't that their sex life wasn't good, or that he wasn't a fantastic lover (and thank Merlin, he was amazing), either. She loved their lovemaking, but he always held back, his jaw tight and occasionally he'd bury his head in her neck, panting though barely-parted lips. He'd refuse to look at her until he'd calmed, and was on edge a while after.

It was a mystery, a puzzle, and she wanted answers.

Scowling, Hermione finished her business and began struggling back into her dress. She wasn't looking forward to pushing her way out of the lavatory in search of Severus. Finding a man dressed all in black at a Samhain ball was going to be difficult.

* * *

><p>Blushing madly, Hermione pushed her way through the crowd. When she'd read the pamphlet passed around containing the relaxed...well... standards... for the evening, she hadn't imagined that it would more or less devolve into an orgy of flesh and lovemaking. Oh, some couples were on the dance floor, or sitting at tables, but more still were at the buffet painting each other with fruit or chocolate. And then there was the champagne fountain, or the alcoves covered with gauzy curtains that did nothing to truly disguise the goings-on behind them. So many couples, or threesomes, or moresomes, going at it in the rather decadent atmosphere the Ministry had provided.<p>

Worst of it was, she was fairly certain she'd just seen Arthur tupping Molly. She'd recognise the patented 'Weasley Arse' anywhere. Merlin knew she'd run into enough of them during childhood summers.

In the expansive halls, those not wishing to watch or partake of the carnal festivities gathered with their crystal glasses and selected canapés from various trays that floated at just the right height as they meandered aimlessly up and down the hall.

As she'd thought, picking Severus out of the knots of wizards and witches was not as easy as it normally was. Most were wearing black, or masks, and many had coloured their hair. Hermione checked her mask again out of reflex, nodding politely at the group of witches she was fairly certain were in the elite MLE squad, judging by the prominent display of their wands and the casual grace with which they moved.

Oddly enough, she found Severus in an otherwise-empty hall thanks to Lucius Malfoy. Who else would wear such robes? The alcove the two were conversing in was well-hidden and she would have passed by if it wasn't for Lucius's train. It shimmered in the candle-glow, seemingly a creamy white satin but where the light hit gleamed with jewel tones of green, blue, and purple. She was fairly certain it even had gold trim. Real gold, that is.

"You promised," Lucius hissed, and Hermione paused, pressing herself by an office door and listening curiously.

"I did no such thing." Definitely Severus's voice, that even, mellifluous tone coloured with amusement.

"Don't tread that line with me, you know I'm far more clever than that."

"You were well into your cups, how can you be trusted to remember what I may or may not have said?"

They obviously hadn't heard her coming, so Hermione leaned forward to look. Lucius's fists were clenching convulsively at his side, and he straightened. To her surprise, he looked better than he had since, well, the war (not that losing his wife had helped much). Despite the tall peacock-feathered mask she could tell that he was no longer gaunt, and when he cursed with a dramatic sweep of his arm she could see that he was _very_ fit. Fitter than he had been three months ago, when she'd last seen him.

"I have already set up the accounts and passed the businesses to Draco." Severus must have been unmoved by whatever this declaration meant. "Severus, surely you don't wish to be alone as long as you will? As you can see, I am in, shall we say, peak condition," Lucius wheedled.

"Oh, come now, Lucius," Severus replied from the shadows. Hermione couldn't see him from her vantage point, and clearly other man wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. "You do know I have Hermione."

Hermione blinked in surprise. Well, that was more of a commitment from him than she'd heard aloud! Damn Severus and his tendency to hold back...

"But have you told her?" She watched one silk-clad arm raise, reaching into the alcove. "As you've told me? After all we've shared over the years, Severus..." Lucius leaned forward, his head tilted at an angle she herself was so familiar with, knowing just how to kiss Severus without bumping into his nose.

"Stop." The silken command was bit out and the other man froze. "No, she does not know, as you are well aware. I have yet to broach the subject."

Was he talking about his past with the head of the Malfoy family? Because Hermione was _definitely_ aware of it. She'd done her research – in depth – and had found some very interesting photographs in a collection she'd confiscated from Skeeter on an unrelated blackmail charge.

Very sexy photographs, to be honest.

They hadn't been turned in with the rest of the evidence. Hermione had told herself that it was to protect Severus, war hero and all, not because she wanted to keep the bloody things... Which may or may not reside currently in the toy box under her bed and have been the subject of many a fantasy.

A tray floated towards the two men and Lucius offered a tidbit to Severus, who refused. When the tray continued on, Hermione could see why. It was a selection of savoury delicacies – chicken salad on crisp crackers and roasted beef rolled around spring onions and some sort of sausage. Her mouth watered at the aroma, but she dared not risk giving away her position by snacking.

"My how you've changed." Lucius was laying on the charm. "Once, you would have kept your word, and myself at your side."

Severus snorted. "Perhaps the champagne's gone to your head, Lucius. If I had given my word, you know I would honour it, if only at my discretion."

"Bastard."

"My parents were unhappily married, as you know."

A mock sigh came from the blond. "Alas, my friend, you speak the truth." His head turned and Hermione darted back quickly. "Speaking of your witch, where has she gotten off to? Have you lost her already?"

There was a pause. "She went to the lavatory, and has been eavesdropping on us for a while now, if you must know."

Flushing, Hermione took that as her cue and pushed away from the door, into the hall. "How on earth did you know?"

Severus's eyes glittered strangely behind his mask, raking over her form. She shivered at the heat and possessiveness behind the gaze. "I always know precisely where you are."

"You haven't put a Tracking Charm on me," she challenged, heels clacking as she moved closer. "I do check every day."

Severus merely smirked at her.

"Then it shall remain a mystery until he chooses to tell you," Lucius drawled. He gave her an elegant bow and brought her hand to his mouth. "Miss Granger. You are positively ravishing this Samhain. And such a blush in your cheeks! Surely this isn't your first party of hedonistic delights?"

"If it was, would I tell you?" she bantered. "My department has dealt with you enough to know that any answer, affirmative or negative, would grant you far too much leverage."

Delighted, Lucius dropped her hand, laughing. "Charming as ever. I can see why you want to wait, Severus."

"Wait for what?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself, eyes on Severus once more. He stepped forward. "Oh, so that was your costume for the evening."

"Of course." He wore nothing outlandish in comparison to her own dress, yet the addition of the mask and dangerous-looking fangs lent him an unusual air. "Most assume I am merely dressed as a persona, unaware that I am indeed who I appear."

"Clever." Hermione accepted his arm and they moved further down the corridor and away from the faint sounds of the soiree. Lucius accompanied them, the train of his robes trailing behind him. Compared to the two men, she felt rather under-dressed. Her dress, black for the occasion and to appeal to the austere wizard beside her, wrapped around her like ropework, supporting her breasts and crisscrossing in diamond patterns down her back and arms; the skirt a fall of crushed velvet and lace. Jet-black crystals sewn into the lace at the breasts protected her modesty all while drawing the eye to what lingered just behind the thin layer glittering with each step.

She could feel the steel gaze of the man behind her, spine tingling. It was deliciously naughty, she decided, to be ogled by the attractive blond all while holding firmly to Severus.

After a few moments, she spoke. "Where are we going?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Severus replied flatly.

"Satisfaction brought it back," Hermione countered swiftly.

"I see why you like her," Lucius interjected unhelpfully.

"Do shut up," Severus muttered. He stopped at Hermione's own office door, his hand gently on the back of her neck. "Both of you, get inside. I have no desire to do this in the hall."

He lifted her wards with ease and motioned for Lucius to go first before allowing Hermione to pass, his hand moving from her neck and sweeping down her spine. She shivered and Severus followed them, her wards falling smoothly back into place.

Lucius tsk'd at Severus's elegant wave. "Sit? In these robes? You must be joking."

Severus ignored his friend. "You've been patient, witch, ask." Removing his mask, Severus dropped into her desk chair and propped his feet on the sole corner free of paperwork; Hermione took one of the two plush chairs she reserved for clients.

"What did he mean?"

Severus's teeth gleamed in a smile. "Be specific, Hermione, and be very certain that you desire the truth."

Hermione tilted her head, considering his words. It wasn't often that he was reticent to tell her something. He either told her something straight out or merely declined to answer. When he was reluctant... it usually didn't bode well. Her hair, piled on her head, leaned its weight precariously on the pins holding it in place and she straightened her spine.

"There's something you've been holding back from me," she told him, ignoring Lucius. "And I want to know it is. All of it," she added at his raised brow. "No more holding back."

"I told you she was astute," Severus said wryly, eyes on his friend. Lucius nodded and pulled a flask from where it was hidden in his robes. It vanished just as neatly after he'd slaked his thirst. He turned to Hermione. "As you know, he and I share a past."

Hermione laughed. "Please don't tell me that you two had a thing, because if that's all it is, I already know and don't care. Unless it's still on-going." She gave Severus a tight smile. "Because you know precisely what I'm capable of."

"Don't be insulting," Severus told her firmly over Lucius's delighted laugh. "You know full well that I am nothing if not loyal." Hermione relaxed. "And I know you have the photos, witch, never fear."

"How?!" she asked, indignant. "Were you going through my things?"

"Never. Rather, I arranged for them to be found. By you."

"You were the tip." Hermione rubbed her temples just above her mask.

"I was, actually. I was growing bored with the witch." Lucius tossed his hair over his shoulder, peacock mask catching the light of the candles.

"It was necessary," Severus told her. "Again – he and I have a past, and it is not necessarily a tidy or entirely legal one. Before I go further, I must have your word that you will tell no one in any way, shape, or form of the content of this conversation."

Frowning, Hermione considered him. She loved him, yes, and her gut reaction was to give him her promise. Still... she hadn't gotten to the head of her sub-department without learning a few things. Severus was loyal, yes, but he was cynical and cutting and clever. He was prone to bending the law to his whim, slipping through loopholes with just as much ease as the Malfoys had post-war. Not necessarily Dark, but most definitely grey. She toyed with the straps around her arm, tracing the pattern.

They suited each other – Hermione with a vicious streak that surprised those who didn't know her well (just ask Marietta Edgecombe), and Severus with his vicious and talented tongue. They made quite a pair, and Severus had intimated that he wished their relationship to be long-term, though he hadn't said anything quite as concrete. Never mind that she practically lived at his remote home these days...

She sighed. Going around in circles didn't change much. "I swear it," she said finally, and felt the light touch of his curiously cool magic brushing hers. It was done.

Severus looked marginally relaxed. "Now then. As I said, we had delved into areas better left alone, and at the end of the war I had developed something entirely untested. It was meant as a last possible option to ensure survival."

"It didn't work as planned," Lucius broke in. He looked genuinely apologetic. "As you can see, Severus is alive."

"In a manner of speaking." He gave her that wicked, gleaming smile again, and Hermione's heart began to pound. Her mouth dried at the possibility. _I am indeed who I appear_, he had said.

"You mean -"

"In a way. Not entirely." Severus was watching her carefully down the long line of his hooked nose. "It is hard to tell, but I have ceased to age. I can no longer partake of the products of animals, or stand the sun without several precautions. Yet I am not the same as what we know as vampires."

He managed to look almost apologetic. "It is what I was researching when we met all those nights in the Ministry library."

"So that's why you've been holding back in bed," she said, her mind whirring. So concerned was she with various questions that she didn't even smile at the reminder of how they'd renewed their acquaintance. How much of his magic had he retained? Quite a bit. Did he have the same compulsion powers as a regular vampire? And she'd never seen his fangs before tonight – were they retractable? Did he glamour them? "You were worried about biting me!"

"He does have that tendency," Lucius murmured. Severus shot him a quelling look.

"A bite would not turn you," he said gently. "An exchange, however, would. Even a single drop of my blood once I've tasted yours, and there is no going back. We've tested extensively with animals. I have no desire to turn you without your permission, and I cannot guarantee that I would not lose myself in your taste if I bit you, drinking until I had no other choice."

Ignoring that deliciously-terrifying bit, Hermione studied him. "Does anyone else know?"

Severus shook his head. "Just us three, now."

She turned to Lucius. "And you want him to turn you? It's untested!"

"Now, now, such concern! Do be careful or I think you might actually care."

"Lucius, shut up," Severus replied irritably. "Hermione – I will... understand if you do not desire to continue in our relationship."

Hermione laughed. "Don't be stupid. I have no such intention, Severus. You know precisely how I feel. Besides, I'm too old to go out looking for a new partner."

"Thirty-seven is not old for a witch," Lucius said.

"True." She looked back at Severus. "Are you wanting to bite him? Did you intend to bite me?"

"If you wish it, yes. Lucius has offered himself, and the two of you are probably the only people I can envision tolerating for what could be a very long time."

"More like we're the only ones who can tolerate you," Hermione teased gently. She saw the tension leave him and he gave her an honest smirk, the first of the evening. She hesitated. "Would I have to drink blood if you bit me?"

Severus shrugged. "I seem to do fine with organic foods, mostly broths and vegetables. The Muggle convenience of coconut-based products has proven beneficial, as the fruit's water can provide some of the necessary elements I would otherwise be lacking. I doubt you would need to resort to blood unless your need was great."

Hermione sank her teeth into her lip, missing the way heat flared in Severus's eyes. "Do I have to decide now?"

"No. Lucius is impatient, but without your go-ahead I will not. What manner of spouse would I be if I brought him into our private life without consulting you."

Her jaw dropped. "Spouse?"

Severus frowned impatiently. "Of course. What the bloody hell did you think I've been working towards?"

"You never said anything!"

"I wasn't aware I had to."

"But there's so much to discuss, and really, that's your idea of a proposal?"

"Did you want fripperies?"

"Frankly, I can't see you on one knee or surrounded by rose petals."

"Thank Merlin for small favors," he grumbled. "You do not have to decide now, but an answer would be appreciated in the near future."

"What about Lucius?"

"Ah, I'm part of the package," the blond informed her smugly. "Surely you've become used to my presence by now?"

Hermione admitted that was true. He'd even become tolerable – more than – after his grandchildren's arrival into the world. Truly, he was a gentler soul than the cruel man she'd met as a child. Or perhaps now she merely regarded him with the eyes of a woman grown. He'd been courteous and downright polite, if a bit wicked and still as slippery as they came.

"There are laws in our world that will allow for a three-way marriage, as well," Severus added softly, breaking her reverie. "If you desire to once things are settled. When we began, adding Lucius to our relationship was not a possibility. Now it is."

Lucius did spend a great deal of time with the two of them, and she was well aware of how close the two of them were. And of course she'd thought about it. At length. Hell, she even enjoyed his company more than she ought. "But as a lover?"

Both men laughed at her. "We are amenable to any situation that pleases you."

This took a great deal more consideration as she quickly went over the man's qualities. A wicked thought sparked in her and she shifted, mulling it over. The idea was more than palatable...

"When did the two of you last, you know," she finished feebly, her courage failing her at the last moment.

Severus tilted his head, considering. "Nineteen months, before I decided to pursue you."

"Narcissa was quite understanding." Pain flitted briefly across his face at the mention. "She was not one who cared for physical intimacy with anyone. Producing Draco was a duty, though she did love him dearly. After that was done, we had an arrangement that worked out quite well."

"How would it work?" Hermione asked. "In bed?"

Lucius grinned widely. "Perhaps we should retire for the evening and demonstrate the many, many ways this can work."

"How about somewhere more neutral?" she suggested. At their expectant looks, she smiled. "Severus, you'll need your mask."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The main ballroom was just as before, the air thick with the scent of sex. Couples still lounged or coupled, but the threesome ignored them all, heading at a sedate pace for a large and unoccupied alcove. They stepped behind the gauzy curtain and Hermione looked uncertainly at the plush, inviting cushions strewn about the bed supplied there.

"They certainly do go all out for this."

"I still cannot believe you've never experienced a proper Samhain," Lucius murmured. He cast a few privacy charms, just enough to guarantee their features and names would remain anonymous. "It is taken quite seriously. It is a time meant to be enjoyed to the fullest. Our night, as witches and wizards and those graced with magic. What better night to embrace our gifts, embrace each other? Come here, Hermione."

Severus sat on the far edge of the bed, lounging on a jewel-toned pillow and watching them. His eyes were hooded behind the matte black mask. "Go on, Hermione. I am watching."

She flushed and sat close to Lucius.

"Close your eyes." She obeyed, the grey disappearing as her lashes fell shut. For a long moment there was nothing, then the slightest tickle of fingers tracing the pattern of velvet on her arm, the shifting of weight on the bed.

Warm lips brushed hers, the barest of touches. This close, Lucius smelled divine. Unlike the earthy tones of Severus, the man stroking her skin and brushing his mouth against hers, Lucius smelled of amber and citrus, something spicy and masculine with a practically edible note of vanilla that made her thighs clench reflexively. Air huffed out of him in a laugh and he kissed her gently.

_Oh, goodness._ Where Severus's kisses were dark and more than a little demanding, Lucius was slow and sensuous. His mouth was teasing, and when she leaned forward he pulled back until she subsided. It was torment, the light caresses, the silky touch of his hair falling forward and brushing over the tops of her breasts...

"So sweet," he murmured. "Such a gem we have here." He kissed her again and Hermione parted her lips. He didn't take the invitation, instead nibbling on her lower lip and suckling it gently. He caressed her cheek and Hermione lifted a hand to do the same. He was clean-shaven against her palm, not a hint of a single stray whisker.

Eager and unused to being made to wait, Hermione took control of the kiss. Lucius chuckled against her mouth and suckled her tongue. Severus made an amused sound. "I told you she was an impatient participant."

"Can't say I'm sorry," Hermione shot back, pulling away briefly to glower at her dark-haired lover.

"You might be. Once you learn patience, that is. Lucius excels at drawing out every last drop of pleasure." Severus's voice lowered, seeming to caress the last few words, and she shivered. Really, his voice should be registered with the Ministry. It was nearly magical.

Curiosity abated her tentative exploration of Lucius's mouth and as the blond moved to plant a series of distracting, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, she frowned at Severus. "Does your voice hold any magical qualities now that you're...well, for lack of a better term, a vampire?"

"Not that I know of, despite experiments for the sake of curiosity." He tilted his head almost playfully, inky strands of black brushing over the emerald green pillow rather enticingly. "Why? Are you have a reaction to it, witch?"

"Er-" Lucius nipped her collarbone, moving to nuzzle the meeting of her neck and shoulder and her brain scrambled slightly.

"Oh, I think it does," he told her smugly. "Do you want me to talk to you while Lucius fucks you, Hermione? Do you want me to tell you what I want to see you do with him? My two lovers, entwined together?"

Each word heated her blood until she felt as if magma was flowing through her veins.

"I know exactly what you like," Severus murmured. "Do you want me to tell Lucius to suck on your pretty skin? I want that. I know how talented his mouth can be, and the image of marks on your body has plagued my fantasies for months. I cannot trust myself with the swells of your succulent breasts, witch, wanting to sink my teeth into them -"

Hermione whimpered at the thought. Lucius had dropped his head to her breasts and was indeed mouthing her through the thin lace covering them. She could only imagine if Severus were to bite her, pierce her...

"Does that excite you, Hermione?" She moaned softly. "Lucius."

Lucius obeyed and bit her, and she jerked. Oh, sweet hell! "Again," Hermione panted. She looked at Severus helplessly as teeth closed once more around sensitive flesh. Merlin save her, she wanted to be marked. She wanted them _both_ to mark her. The pain was exquisite, wetness and heat filling her groin. "Oh, god."

Severus laughed, a dark, rich sound that curled through her stomach. "Good girl. Now, stand up and undress for us. I want to see what he's done."

Hermione rose and hurried to obey. Yes, naked. Naked was good. Lucius watched her, lust warming his ice-grey eyes, and even as her gaze settled on him, he smirked and stroked himself through his trousers. Her mouth dried and she licked her lips, struggling out of the garment encasing her. With her impatience it felt like rope, and that thought sent another pulse of fire through her.

The black velvet dropped to the floor, leaving her standing in her undergarments and mask.

"Leave them for now, if you would," Lucius suggested when she moved to kick off her heels. "I have plans, you know."

"Come here," Severus ordered. Hermione stepped closer, until he held up his hand for her to stop. His eyes flicked behind her briefly before settling on her breasts.

"Oh yes," he breathed. "Look what you've done, Lucius. You've left a little mark."

"I do try." Peacock feathers tickled her ear, silk brushing against her arse. When had he gotten so close? Gently, Lucius was removing her bra and moments later he stood behind her, his hands reaching around to cup her breasts. "Ah, perfect. Severus, see how well she takes it. I rather think she enjoys being bitten."

"I'm right here, you know, and 'she' has a name." Hermione was amazed her voice didn't shake. It was difficult to concentrate, Lucius's scent in her nose and his firm, clothed body pressed against her while Severus watched them both possessively.

"Of course you do." Lucius paused, bringing his thumbs and forefingers to roll and pinch her nipples. The gentle pressure was maddening. They stood for several moments, the only sound her breathing. "Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"Your name."

"Oh. Yes, that's me."

Lucius laughed delightedly, releasing her small breasts, his hands wandering down her front. Severus's gaze followed the soft pale hands as they ran over Hermione's ribs, her belly, tracing the waist of her garter belt and down. She trembled, being held closer against his chest, his cock tight against her arse as he explored the garters and tops of her stockings.

"You are lovely," he offered, his fingers sliding up to her knickers and nudging her thighs open just enough. One arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to him, and the pads of his fingers swept over the satin she'd chosen specifically for tonight. "And wet already. How fortuitous. I wonder just how primed you are."

The feathers on his mask brushed her cheek, and Lucius sank his teeth into her shoulder: he swatted her core lightly. Hermione's hips jerked ineffectively. He repeated the act a few times more until her legs trembled.

"Touch her," Severus urged, and Hermione opened eyes she hadn't realised she'd closed to see him unbuttoning his robes. "I want to see."

"Don't order me, you know it does no good."

And yet Lucius slid a finger, then two, into her knickers. "So slick, Hermione. What a filthy witch you are."

"I – oh!" Her retort was forgotten as a wicked finger slipped between her outer lips and pressed unerringly up inside her. Her nails bit into his arm and he tutted.

"It's acromantula silk, do be careful." Her thoughts skittered into nothingness as he explored her, crooking his finger against the spot that made her knees buckle.

"Then take it off," Hermione growled through gritted teeth. Lucius withdrew and she saw Severus, his robe open to reveal his lean, lightly-furred chest and tented trousers, smirk at her. His palm pressed against the bulge, caressing lazily. Clearly, he approved of her machinations.

As soon as Lucius had removed his precious robe and draped it carefully over a tower of cushions, she pushed him down onto the bed and swiftly straddled his tanned chest. "I don't like being made to wait," she told him bluntly. "And I'm not a toy for your amusement."

"Who said it was for my amusement?" His eyes glittered behind his mask. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself." He lifted his hand and licked his finger pointedly.

"How does she taste?" Severus broke in, keeping them distracted from a chance at an altercation.

"Delicious." Lucius's voice was a sigh.

"She is ambrosia to me," Severus said in a low tone. "If Hermione will allow it, you should lick her. Taste her cunt until she screams." He turned to Hermione. "Would you like that? His face buried in your folds, licking and sucking? I assure you, Lucius's patience is well-suited to that task."

Hermione looked down at the blond and smiled. "Yes, I rather think I will." She moved off him, mindful of her heels. Lucius stood and she took the chance to admire him. Where Severus was lean and strong, Lucius was firmly muscled, and completely hairless. Another foil to her wizard.

"Spread your legs," Severus entreated. Lucius took a proffered throw pillow and knelt upon it. Hermione got as close to the edge of the low bed as she could without falling off. For the first time that night, Severus took true part, grabbing her satin knickers in his hand. He smiled with savage joy, the fangs giving him a devilish look. "I have always wanted to do this."

It was a single, breathless moment when he ripped her knickers off. The cool air of their private alcove so suddenly against the heat of her quim made her shiver. Lucius smiled appreciatively. "Truly exquisite. Now, do be patient, or I'll be forced to restrain you."

"Promises, promises," Hermione quipped. It was difficult to be sufficiently flippant as a single finger caressed her neatly-trimmed flesh. The touch was so gentle, so light, and unlike Severus's calloused hands.

"Put your arms above your head," the dark wizard in question urged. "I love the way your breasts look when you do." His belt was undone, and she smiled, indulging him. The rhinestones on her mask scratched her arms slightly. "Merlin, Hermione..."

Lucius spread her folds for a better view. "Oh, yes. Severus, you are a lucky man."

"Or vampire," Hermione offered breathlessly, lifting her hips up, nearly hitting Lucius in the chin. She wanted him to touch her. She _hated_ waiting.

* * *

><p>(tbc in part two...)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

His breath was warm, and he planted kisses on her inner thigh, nipping the skin there. She quivered, but still he didn't move to her center, where she wanted his attentions. When she'd set out for the Ministry this evening, she hadn't thought she'd encounter an orgy, let alone end up naked and waiting for Lucius Malfoy to touch her while Severus watched.

Or that the dark-haired Potions master she'd been seeing was a vampire.

"Pay attention," Lucius murmured, his mouth hovering just over her quim. "There is only one first experience with me, and I do take great pride in my skills."

"Close your eyes," Severus told her. Hermione gave him one last, longing glance – his long fingers were tugging at the first button of his strained placket, his brown nipples tight. Her own ached with longing, but she dare not distract Lucius from the promised pleasure.

With her eyes closed, she was able to forget about the sheer curtain separating their alcove from the main hall and possible onlookers. The only eyes she cared about were the grey and black pairs fixated on her.

Lucius dragged a finger from her entrance to clit, tapping it gently, and Hermione squeaked. Both men laughed and she huffed. "Patience."

"I'm going to love this, watching you two together," Severus murmured. His voice was black magic, velvet-soft and thick with lust. Lucius dipped his fingertip into her, just enough to tease, bringing the moisture back up as he circled her clit gently; too gently. It was maddening. Severus groaned and Hermione envisioned him stroking himself. "Lucius, don't tease."

"Both of you are bossy," he muttered, irritated. "But if you insist..."

Without preamble, Lucius wrapped his lips around her clit and Hermione moaned.

"Yesssss," Severus hissed. She wondered what he saw from his vantage point, Lucius's unbound hair spilling down his back like liquid gold as he feasted on her. His tongue was hot against the nub he held in his mouth, flicking and teasing it until her legs quivered.

"Please," she pleaded. "More, Lucius."

His name on her lips must have triggered something in him, for he groaned and slid one finger inside her. Hermione held her breath as he searched, and it exploded from her in a breathless cry when he found her g-spot and rubbed it earnestly. "Oh, yes!"

"I love how you arch," Severus said in a low tone. "How your tits thrust up, begging to be suckled and nibbled on. Merlin, how I want to sink my teeth into you." His smooth voice held a tremor and Hermione whimpered and screwed her eyes shut, wishing she could see his fingers curled around his cock. She loved to watch him stroke himself, the way his neck tipped back...

Lucius's mouth left her and he slapped her clit lightly. She cried out. "Pay attention," he admonished. The feathers of his mask tickled her thigh. "Let go."

"I'm trying," Hermione whispered, shifting restlessly. "I need more stimulation, Lucius. I'm sorry."

He pressed a kiss to her clit. "Don't be. Internal or external?"

Hermione flushed. "Erm, both?"

"Never fear, I have more talents in my repertoire." He hoisted her legs over his shoulders, and she was sure the heels of her shoes were digging into his shoulder blades, yet he made no protest. His tongue licked her slowly, following with his fingers. One slid into her, then the second, and he flicked her clit with the point of his tongue. "Merlin, you're wet."

"Then you're doing things right," Hermione quipped. His fingers, though shorter, were a bit wider than Severus's and she moved her hips encouragingly. "Really, though, you'd better deliver on your promises. I'm quick with a wand."

"I look forward to the demonstration," Lucius replied. She opened her eyes to scowl at him, then promptly closed them again with a gasp as he curled his fingers inside her.

Oh, he _was_ good! Heat curled through her quickly, and she nearly knocked her mask off in her hurry to pinch and twist her nipples. It felt so good, the way he was alternating between flicking and suckling her clit, his fingers rubbing and pressing and twisting...

"Let go," Severus urged. "Come for us, Hermione."

She cried out, shaking her head. Not yet, she wasn't ready... Merlin, she was winding tighter and tighter...All she wanted to do was come...Just a little...a little more...

"She's tight," Lucius grunted. His fingers didn't stop coaxing her, but he drew away and his second hand came to play with her instead. Ripples of pleasure spread through her, edging her closer and closer.

"She's close, then. See the flush?" Severus's voice was a growl. Hermione whimpered. The bed shifted with Severus's weight. "Oh yes," he breathed. "So pink and wet, Hermione." She felt the tips of his hair brushing her thigh and opened her eyes, expecting to see Severus ready to lick her with his talented tongue.

Instead, she moaned, seeing Severus's head tilted and his mouth against Lucius's. Her toes curled a little.

"Goodness," she murmured, growing hotter at the sight. Severus pulled away to smirk wickedly at her, his crooked teeth perfectly straight. As she watched, his fangs emerged and the smirk became a grin.

"Divine," he growled. His eyes remained on her, yet he stroked Lucius's cheek gently. "Bite her. For me, Lucius."

The blond smirked and leaned forward, his grey eyes flashing with lust behind the white silk mask with its ridiculous plumage. "With pleasure," he purred, and sank his teeth into her inner thigh.

The lance of pleasure-pain she hadn't known she liked until this night struck her, mingling with the feelings from her center and Hermione cried out, pinching her nipples and her toes curling as she came. She clenched around Lucius's fingers, whimpering with each pulse as he drew out the pleasure. When the waves abated she relaxed on the bed, boneless.

Her eyes fluttered open at the brush of familiar, calloused fingers brushing against her cheek. "Glorious," Severus murmured. His voice sounded drugged, and the heat in his eyes scorched her. He kissed her gently. "You are incredible."

Hermione smiled and kissed him back. "That's not the end of it, is it?"

Severus laughed briefly. "Merlin forbid. We merely needed to ensure you had adequately recovered. You are up to enjoying Lucius, are you not?"

Propping herself up on her elbows, she grinned at the man discretely dabbing at his lips and chin with a lace-edged handkerchief. "Oh, I think I can."

Lucius laughed, and Severus shifted, his lean form positively predatory as he gestured for the pair of them to continue. "I am certain I can handle you, Miss Granger."

"And here I thought it was 'Hermione' again," she bantered, marveling at how quickly she'd gone from sated to aroused.

"Ah, but I am a mercurial man." He rose from his knees to full height, giving her the chance to fully appreciate his form.

After Narcissa's passing, he'd been saddened and she'd seen how the grieving had taken its toll when her department had had dealings with him. However this man was no longer drawn, but hale. Where Severus was thin and lean with scars on his pale, fuzzy chest, Lucius was firm and chiseled, his skin just the perfect shade of tan to set off his blond hair and the pert pink nipples on his hairless chest. He was, in short, a _very_ fit man, and she wondered if cosmetic magic has been wrought to protect his vanity.

"Shall we keep the masks?" he inquired solicitously, undoing his belt. Hermione sat up and stopped him, keeping eye contact as she wrestled with the leather and the buttoned placket of his trousers.

"I wouldn't say no," she laughed. "I'm having quite a bit of fun, actually. And I like the anonymity." The trousers were removed, falling to the cushioned floor, and it was no surprise to her to find he wore no undergarments. Still, her brows rose. "Oh, my."

Outside their gauze-curtained alcove, moans of pleasure echoed in counterpoint to the low music. Severus was watching them, perfectly still, yet nearly vibrating with tension. Hermione bit her lip, casting her glance briefly to where the ball was in full swing.

"They cannot hear or see us," Lucius assured her. He bent, then straightened, laying out his trousers and polished boots with care. When he flexed his muscles his cock twitched and she smiled.

"Quite impressive." He gave her a mock bow and she made room for him on the bed, patting the spot between her and Severus. Lucius complied, the corners of his mouth turning up in an enigmatic smile.

With the man laying down and watching her curiously, Hermione surveyed him. He was smooth. Completely smooth. She'd never had an unobstructed view of a man's genitals before, and was fascinated. Unlike Severus, he was circumcised, and she explored the veins of his cock with her fingertips. He was warm and the lack of tan lines amused her, wondering if it was a charm or if he truly sunbathed nude somewhere on his estate.

Lucius's cock was a bit shorter than Severus's, but just as thick, she noted as she curled her hand around him. Seemingly nonchalant, Lucius crossed his arms under his head and smirked, looking at her rather expectantly. "Well, go on."

Laughing softly, Hermione left his cock alone and crawled up his body, pressing her lips against his neck. That citrus-amber scent was stronger here, and his skin was warm under her lips. She explored him slowly, curious to know what he liked. His neck was ticklish, she discovered on her fourth kiss, as were his collarbones. The curve of his shoulder was sensitive in a way that made him groan – a thick, luscious sound that shot straight to her core.

Clenching her thighs together, Hermione lowered her mouth awkwardly to his nipples. She rather liked the musk of him, the slight salt of sweat over his smooth skin. "You know," she said conversationally, glancing over at Severus, "I don't think I've ever been with such a smooth man, Lucius. Do you wax?"

He laughed. "I wasn't aware you were into that."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed, blushing madly. For Merlin's sake, she was a grown woman! Lucius seemed far too delighted to have bested her, and even Severus's lips were curved in his own version of amusement.

Frowning, she bit his chest, and Lucius gasped under her, a soft mewl escaping those scornful lips. A thrill ran through her. Discovering she liked being nibbled upon was one thing, but the flood of warmth in her bits was something entirely different. Intrigued, she did it again, missing the way Severus's eyes heated and his lips parted at her action. Lucius bucked with each bite, losing some of his restraint.

Merlin, she felt powerful. Hermione surveyed the trail of imprints of her teeth that led to the heavy cock that twitched at her gaze. A glance at the dark-haired wizard watching them revealed that he'd apparently divested himself completely, for he lay pale and naked against the jewel tones, stroking himself languidly.

"You like it," he breathed. Severus's usually-silken voice was hoarse with ill-concealed hunger. "Hermione...I knew..." Severus paused, wetting his lips. A shriek of pleasure came from the main room, and she flushed, suddenly self-conscious. "Go on," he urged. "Don't stop."

Obediently, Hermione bent her head, pressing a kiss to Lucius's cock. Even here, he was a golden-skinned man to Severus's alabaster, and she traced the veins and ridges. The tip was flared and broad, and she explored him with the tip of her tongue. Air escaped Lucius in a blissful sigh, emboldening her.

"Excellent," the blond hissed through his teeth, and she felt his fingers slide into her carefully-coiffed hair. Not for the first time since graduating, Hermione was glad of the length and cut that had turned her once-bushy hair into a curling mass... That and the first time Lucius had business with her, he'd met her in her office, gasped, and extolled the virtues of combs over brushes.

"Deeper," Lucius moaned, adding pressure to the back of her head. Hermione gladly obliged, eager to taste more of him. Right now, the chance to make the polished, refined man in her mouth produce more of those wonderful noises. Smiling as much as she could, Hermione wondered what he sounded like in orgasm.

Too quickly, Hermione figured out what he liked – more sliding up and down the thickness of his shaft than focusing on the tip, unlike Severus – and soon she was rewarded with cunt-tingling groans. Who knew that he could sound so incredible in bed?! Was he sexy? Merlin, yes, but mmm... She'd always liked hearing her partner in bed.

Kneeling on the bed, she could feel herself getting hotter again, the flush creeping up her chest as her nipples tightened. She loved the groans. The hitch of Severus's breath as she made eye contact with him over the rise and fall of Lucius's sweaty chest. The view of her apparent fiancé stroking himself firmly, his eyes on her while she sucked on his best friend's cock made her moan around the length in her mouth.

Lucius's hips bucked, and she gagged a little. "Fuck!" the man swore, tugging her off of him. Vanilla-tinged musk reached her nose as he rolled atop her, trapping her beneath him. "I have been as patient as I can," he told her in a gravelly voice. The feathers attached to his mask were disheveled, one very clearly bent. He wasted no time in pinning her arms, silken blond hair falling to the side as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to her neck. His teeth scraped her skin and she writhed.

"I want to fuck you," Lucius told her. He kept her wrists pinned with one hand. "I want to fuck you while Severus watches us. Did you know how much you liked to be watched before now? Did you know how much I wanted you when he began courting you? No?" His lips quirked and he trailed his hands down her stomach to her thighs. Hermione parted them eagerly, more than ready for more. Still, he merely slid his fingers into her, but they pressed just right and she whimpered, tossing her head. "So tight you are, Hermione..."

Lucius hissed as the rhinestones on her mask grazed his arm. "You've drawn blood – you should see his face." He let go of her arms and moved into position. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, but he made no further movements. "I'm going to make you scream and beg for him to join us."

"You'd better make good on that," Hermione warned him breathlessly. She nudged her hips up, but he merely laughed.

"Ah, irresistible witch-!" He kissed her, hard. "Keep your eyes on his or I won't fuck you."

Hermione turned to Severus and suppressed a whine. He was teasing his sac as she watched, his other hand moving his foreskin up and down his shaft. Lucius's cock teased her, nudged her, and she set her jaw, determined to watch the man watching her. She loved to watch him, his pale, lean body with its scars and the faded tattoo and the dusting of coarse hair... Severus Snape in pleasure was beautiful to watch, she didn't care what anyone else said.

The breath left her lungs as Lucius slid in to the hilt and she arched. Her lashes fluttered. "No," Severus snapped. "I want to see you, Hermione. Open your eyes, witch." He smirked wickedly, his fangs showing. "If you keep watching me, I'll join you."

Hermione nodded, dropping her gaze to the blood-flushed organ being stroked. The thought of Severus joining in – him or her, she didn't care, made her core clench. Of course, the firm muscles of Lucius's chest pressed against her flushed skin didn't hurt, either. She writhed under him, loving his weight. He was heavier than Severus, broader in the shoulders and a wider waist, but still he fit perfectly between her legs. Like Severus.

The thought of both of them together, entwining with her, sent a powerful tremor through her quim.

"Merlin, you feel good," Lucius grunted. His cock twitched as her muscles gripped his thickness and he thrust once, experimentally. "Oh, yes. Exquisite."

"Move," Hermione ordered, not looking away from the fingers caressing tight brown nipples fringed by crisp black hair. "Stop sounding so bloody conversational and _fuck me_."

Lucius laughed, clearly delighted, and began to move. The first few were testing, shifting his hips until he found the right angle and she gasped. "Oh!"

"Found it." He seemed too pleased with himself, pausing to push her knees up towards her chest. His skin was warm against hers, and she really liked the way his balls slapped against her with each firm thrust.

"Fuck!" Hermione exclaimed. Heat was blooming in her stomach, spreading up her spine, and she raised her hands to fondle her breasts. Feathers bobbed in her peripheral and she fought to keep her eyes open. Her nipples tightened and her breath came in gasps as she drew closer to orgasm.

Severus moved closer, the bed shifting under his weight. "That's right," he purred. His fangs were bared and the hunger in his eyes was, for once, undisguised. "Come apart, Hermione. I want to you come while Lucius fucks you."

"No," she whimpered, knowing her eyes were glazed, even as her mouth went slack. "I'm going to make him come first."

"Naughty witch," Severus purred. Hermione grinned in response. "Still, if you want me to join in, you need to come."

Hermione shook her head, barely. "Stop...putting limitations... on your involvement... you bastard!"

Severus laughed and Lucius redoubled his efforts, one tanned hand coming up to caress her cheek, her jaw, her lips... Hermione caught a finger between her teeth and bit down. The thrill of causing him the little nip of pain sent her over and she came in pulses, crying out as her eyes closed at last.

There was a low groan of pleasure above her and Lucius jerked against her hard once, twice, three times, and he came with a shudder. "Merlin," he panted after his thrusts had slowed and stopped, cock still twitching inside her. Lucius inspected his thumb critically. "You almost drew blood."

Her breath caught and she clenched on him again. He hissed. "Sorry, Lucius. I think I got a little carried away."

"Let me see," Severus demanded. His cock jutted out from his groin, bobbing just over Hermione's mouth. He inspected the flesh for injury, and the sight of those pale fingers around Lucius's nearly made her heart stop.

"Do it," she heard herself saying. Both men turned to her, surprise on their faces, and vulnerable, naked desire. "Turn him, Severus, it's okay."

Brow arched behind the black mask, Severus turned to her. "Hermione...You must be certain. He will be tied to me, to us, if you want this, too."

"Ask me again next year, I need to adjust to the idea," she replied lightly, smiling. Lucius withdrew from her as she sat up and she looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

The blond smirked wickedly. "One of the benefits. Really, I still cannot believe that this is your first Samhain. Did your previous lovers never invite you into their beds or ask to join you in yours on this night?"

"No, they -"

Severus clamped a hand firmly over her mouth, looking pained. "No discussion of ex-lovers in front of me, if you would, _please_."

Laughing, Hermione pushed him away and Summoned her wand wordlessly from the tangled mess of her dress and tidied herself up. After a moment, she sent a charm Lucius's way as well. Gazing affectionately at Severus, she reached out and patted his cock. "Well, get on with it."

**Chapter Four**

Hermione watched avidly as Severus turned to Lucius and cupped his cheek, studying him. She licked her lips in anticipation. All of that time watching the photos of them together was absolutely nothing compared to seeing them in person. Pale and lean and dark-haired next to tan and muscled and golden... Merlin, they were a sight!

"If you ask if I'm certain, I'll hex you," Lucius warned, waggling a finger in Severus's face.

Severus scowled and kissed the blond, hard, before pulling back to growl at him. "Shut up, Lucius."

Angling his head, Severus kissed Lucius again and Hermione watched, transfixed. Watching the two of them exchange a deep, long kiss made her hands wander to her breasts again. Severus pressed kisses to Lucius's neck. He nipped and suckled, never breaking the skin. Breathless, she wet her lips and rolled her nipples.

Lucius groaned, tilting his head, but Severus drew back, moving around his friend to wrap his arms around his chest, that lightly-furred chest pressed to Lucius's smooth back. "There. Now she can watch."

Hermione held her breath, her eyes on Severus; Lucius tilted his head, his grey eyes closing almost dreamily. She could actually _see_ the fangs lengthening, sharp in the enchanted candlelight. Thin lips nuzzled Lucius's skin, and then he opened his mouth, fangs scraping gently over Lucius's pulse. Hermione sighed, her hands trembling, and Severus sank his teeth into Lucius's neck. The blond groaned, a deep and lusty sound that made her clit throb, and her fingers moved to toy with it of their own volition.

For some reason, watching Severus suckle on Lucius's neck was heating her body. With each pull of his talented mouth she drew circles around her clit, fascinated. Lucius was growing paler, but his cock remained rigid, twitching with his pained groans.

When Severus finally drew back, his lips bloodied and eyes heavy-lidded behind his mask, he smiled contentedly. "Delicious." He kissed Lucius again and took his mouth to his own wrist, tearing open a small wound over his vein with his fangs. "Drink."

Spell-bound, Hermione toyed with herself as pleasure washed over her. Lucius drank from the pale appendage, colour returning to his features until he fairly glowed with life and health. Severus was rocking his hips, stroking his free hand over Lucius's hair, uncaring of the now-bedraggled feathers dangling from the mask.

Gently, Severus disengaged Lucius from his wrist, retrieving his wand from under a nearby pillow and healing the wound with a murmur. Lucius gave him a drowsy smile, new fangs showing. "Thank you."

Hermione laughed softly, ending the moment. "Well that's one thing to say. Still, that looks fairly painless."

She didn't add that she could _definitely_ see the appeal of eternity, especially with those two. After this masquerade, she would have to start looking at the necessary planning and changes. Was there a planner for that sort of thing?

A chorus of moans and the curtain swayed as some copulating couple bounced off of the wards, further distracting them. Lucius had pulled a mirror from some pocket of his robe and was inspecting himself. He frowned. "Yours are bigger."

"And you've started without me," Severus chided Hermione, ignoring the blond. He moved past Lucius and crawled up her body, kissing her. He still tasted of copper and male and she moaned into his mouth, her hands coming up to pull him flush against her. She loved the rasp of his crisp hair against her sensitive nipples and the way his legs rubbed against hers; she couldn't get enough of running her hands over his scarred back, his lean hips... Severus pulled away. "In time, Hermione. I did promise to join both of you, after all."

He tilted his head as Lucius discarded the mirror. "Tell me what you want," Severus purred in a rich tone reminiscent of dark chocolate and cauldron smoke. His blood-tinged smile was positively salacious, his hands tracing patterns over her skin. "Do you desire me to take you while he watches? Should we join the main room and show them all what it is to fuck a witch like you? Or should we remain sequestered here? Perhaps you want both of us to take you at once, thrusting into your pretty cunt and tight little arse until you can't remember you own name, or you want his cock to gag you with _every. last. thrust?_"

She moaned; he'd rocked his hips to punctuate that last, and the mental images alone-! A second set of hands began to touch her, the addition of a second warm, male body alongside hers, and she opened her eyes to see them both. "I want you both," Hermione replied slowly. Merlin knew she'd thought about it often enough. "I want both of you to fuck me at once."

Severus' eyes went hot and he handed something to Lucius even as he bent to claim her mouth in a kiss that seared her veins and curled her toes with its intensity. How long had _he_ been wanting this? The thought made her shiver – or was that the second mouth, suckling at her tit?

Arching up into their mouths, Hermione reached her left hand blindly out to tangle in Lucius's hair, her right trying to squeeze Severus's buttock and settling for his back with a whimper. He growled in response, sucking on her tongue as a hand wandered to her center, tweaking her clit before delving inside.

He pulled back, panting, at the discovery of just how ready she already was. "Oh, what a wondrous witch you are, so primed for me... " With the ease of experience he crooked his fingers, making her writhe. "I saw you touching yourself as I bit him. You liked what you saw, didn't you, Hermione? You wanted me to do it. You wanted me to bite you. To turn you. To drink from me as he did, didn't you?"

"Yes!" she gasped, tugging fruitlessly on Lucius's hair. She could feel the tiny scrape of his teeth and it was making her wild.

"Yes to what? Tell me." The fingers in her moved faster and she cried out. How could he be bringing her so quickly? It wasn't possible, it wasn't – Her thoughts blurred. So close, just a bit more... But he held her on the edge, and when he spoke again his voice was firm with promise. "Tell me, Hermione, and I'll let you come."

"YES!" Hermione shrieked, lifting her hips. "Yes to all of it!"

"And you want us both, for both of us to feast on you."

"Yes," she sobbed, trying to direct his fingers where she needed. She must have been nearly pulling out Lucius's hair but he didn't do more than grunt. "Severus, _please_!"

And he complied, toppling her over with far too much ease and she jerked with each pulse of pleasure.

"Just wait until both of us can do that to you so easily," he told her smugly. Freeing himself from her grasp he sat back on his heels. His cock stood thick and ready, but he pushed her hand away. "Patience, Hermione."

"No," she snapped, wrestling free. "_You_ have patience. Stand at the edge of the bed. Lucius can do the preparation work, I've waited long enough for you."

Lips quirking into a smirk, Severus complied with surprising agility and she wondered just how much he'd been keeping from her. Still, she wriggled up on the mattress until her head hung over the side and she reached forward greedily, guiding Severus's hips into place.

She licked the head of his cock, wrinkling her nose at the salty flavor briefly before carefully rolling back the foreskin. Opening her mouth wide, she slowly began taking him in. This was the only way she could take him deeply and she took her time adjusting as he thrust slowly and gently. Each thrust saw his length slicker with her saliva and she spread her legs, as much for balance as for access.

This was one of her favorite things, to take all of him until the hairs on his groin tickled her nose. She liked the way he felt in her mouth, velvet-smooth and hard, the way the head hit the back of her throat. Breathing through her nose, she was sliding her tongue along his length when slippery fingers probed at her arse.

Hermione tensed, then forced herself to relax. Severus bent to play with her breasts and she moaned around his cock. A lifetime of potion preparation had left him with incredibly talented and dexterous hands, something he used to his advantage in bed and soon she was writhing from the dual sensations of his work on her nipples and the preparation by Lucius.

Slowly, the flames consumed her mind – preparing for anal was the highlight of it for her. She liked the act well enough, but the slow massage of muscle, the teasing press into her sphincter... It made her thighs tremble and heat bloom in her core. She knew she was wet and couldn't control her moaning, sucking Severus harder as he lifted a hand to curl gently around her throat, the other still pinching and rolling her sensitive nipples.

Lucius was talking but she couldn't hear him over the roaring her ears. Severus stopped what he was doing and guided her to her knees. Hermione didn't care, licking and sucking at his length. Salt was on her tongue and she was invaded, plundered, by questing, stretching fingers. Panting over the hard flesh in her mouth, she cried out, begging for more, as the blunt head of a slick cock was pressed against her arse.

"Do it," Severus grunted above her. His voice sounded tense – he must be close to orgasm, to be so hoarse.

Hermione cried out as Lucius complied, tearing her mouth off of Severus's cock. Merlin, it felt so good, Lucius pushing past the tight muscles and into her arse. Hair brushed over her spine, tickling her, and each shiver must have tightened her further for by time he was seated Lucius was coated with a fine sheen of sweat.

"Merlin" he grumbled. "You're amazing."

"Thank you?" Hermione managed, feeling a bit frazzled.

"Of course," he continued conversationally after a few testing thrusts that stole her breath, "I think it's time we moved back a bit and made room for Severus, hm?"

Pale hands encircled her arms and together the three of them maneuvered Lucius to his back with Hermione astride him. Hermione licked her lips, holding her breath as Severus moved towards them, his eyes glittering. Two slim fingers slid into her, testing her wetness, and she saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and his breath caught.

"Last chance," he growled. He aligned his cock with her entrance with slick fingers.

Hermione grinned. "Don't make me hex you."

With a snarl, he thrust in without preamble and she gasped, tensing. "Oh, God!"

"Cliché," Lucius managed. His voice was strained. Severus bared his teeth in a grin. Hermione swatted Severus on the arm.

"Is it cliché to say that I feel incredibly full at the moment, and if the two of you don't start moving I'm going to be very unhappy?" she countered. She felt marvelous as it was, and combined with the knowledge of just whom she was sandwiched between... She shuddered; both men groaned.

A wicked thrill took her and she moved experimentally. Oh, yes. Yes, indeed! "Stop that," Severus snarled. "Let me just – wicked woman!"

Hermione moaned as he thrust at her second movement. "Again," she demanded.

Lucius laughed. "Demanding witch, isn't she? You're lucky I can tolerate the both of you."

"Shut up," Severus growled. Hermione shifted her legs, allowing both men better freedom of movement, and it seemed that both sank deeper inside of her. Her head fell back to Lucius's shoulder as both men slowly began to thrust in unison, the feathers on Lucius's mask catching on the rhinestones on hers, but neither of them moved to disentangle themselves.

The feeling of both men buried inside her was far beyond her previous experience, and she quickly lost her rhythm as pleasure swept over her. Lucius was pressing kisses to her skin, scraping tentatively with his teeth. It set her aflame, the way he was panting, his hands clutching convulsively... But it was Severus that captured her attention, that made the pleasure build and build until she rather thought she would explode into a thousand tiny pieces.

For the first time, he wasn't burrowing his face in her neck, and he looked almost feral. She could see his incisors lengthening, sharp, and she couldn't help blurting: "Bite me."

He looked torn.

"Don't change me, not yet," she told him between thrusts, trying not to come. "But I want you to bite me."

Behind her, Lucius groaned and shuddered as he came, his thrusts slowing. Severus redoubled his efforts, sweat shining on his brow above his mask. "Do it," Hermione urged again, tilting her head further. She wanted him to bite her, to watch him finally lose control...

She wasn't disappointed; something in him snapped and Severus's eyes flashed and he bent to her pulse. Pain lanced through her, followed by a surge of pleasure so intense she shattered in their arms. She was burning up, waves rushing over and through her, and she couldn't help crying out. Screamed, more like. She couldn't remember having been so loud, not since the night that Severus had gotten that cream... But her thoughts dissolved like sugar in hot tea as Severus fed on her, his mouth pulling and suckling.

Finally he pulled back, his lips red and his eyes hot. She'd never seen him like this – he was rough and nearly brutal, building and tipping her over one more time with a whimper. He was looking at her with something close to reverence when he let out a hoarse shout and shuddered, his cock pulsing and twitching inside her.

They lay tangled together for a moment, catching their breath. Lucius reached up and gingerly extricated his feathers from her mask, and was the first to gently withdraw, all three of them shivering with the sensations. Severus followed suit a moment later, and Cleansing Charms were cast. Both men remained quite hard and she patted their erect cocks, grinning.

"Samhain is wonderful, but I don't think that I'm up to another round quite yet."

Severus smirked wickedly, checking the bite mark on her neck before healing it carefully. "We should wait before continuing, and perhaps rest and seek refreshments suitable for Lucius and I, else I be unable to resist tasting you again this night. You are quite insistent."

Lucius flopped bonelessly onto the bed, golden against the jewel-toned cushions. "She is. But isn't that why we like her so much?"

Severus glanced out into the ballroom, frowned, and flicked his hand. Lucius's robes flew from their resting place to atop the other man's hairless chest. "Get dressed. You're new, and I've just noticed the time."

Hermione cast a Tempus and frowned. "Oh, Merlin... Be quick, Lucius. You can use the Floo in my office, there's no windows once we get out of the ballroom."

Severus hurriedly began to dress as well, disappearing into layers of clothing faster than she would have thought possible, and she herself struggled into the straps of her dress. The wards protecting their alcove from the rest of the orgy were removed and the trio hurried across the ballroom, stepping over limbs of entwined couples rather than going around them.

The hall to her office was deserted, everyone having either retreated to the privacy of one of the alcoves, engaging in lascivious acts in the main room, or partaking of the trays still offering delicacies. Hermione opened the door and parted the wards, then closed and recast the same once they were all inside.

Lucius eyed the Floo with distaste, clearly thinking of the effect soot would have on his robes. Nevertheless, he claimed a pinch of powder from the neatly-labeled jar and tossed it into the fire. "Severus Snape's home."

He disappeared in a flash of emerald green and Severus took the moment of privacy to pull her close, kissing her fiercely. "We will continue this in the privacy of home." He also took a pinch of powder, giving her a meaningful look, and wrapped his free arm firmly around her waist.

"Of course." Hermione smiled. "I need to thank you gentlemen for a fantastic Samhain, after all."

-The End-


End file.
